Bionic1
by Lilith0376
Summary: We know how the Bionic Six came to be, but how did Bionic-1 became bionic?
1. Chapter 1

Bionic-1

Part-1

It is a warm sunny day and Helen Bennett is sitting on the patio watching her children play in the pool. Her eldest child, JD, is a bright studious 8-year-old, while 7-year-old Eric loves baseball and aspires to be a professional player in the majors when he grows up. His twin sister Megan loves to play dress-up with her dolls as far away from her brothers as possible. The youngest is Bunjiro, who at 6 years of age is passionate about Karate.

Helen's husband, Jack, is a Tech Sergeant in the USAF and is gone for long periods of time such as today. She misses her husband very much, but like most military wives she stays home looking after the children. However, being a very smart woman, Helen is studying to earn her PhD in marine biology but with four young children to look after, studying is a little difficult.

Right now, the boys are splashing water all over their sister who is not happy about it. "Mommy!" the little girl calls out. "Boys! Leave your sister alone." Helen tells them, the little boys stop for moment then go back to splashing their sister. Finally Megan has had enough and gets out of the water very upset and sits next to her mom. "It's OK, sweetheart." Says Helen as she kisses the top of her child's head.

A little later she calls the rest of children out of the water dinner time is near and she needs to start making the meal; the children run inside to clean up and get ready for dinner. The boys continue picking on their sister, further annoying her as they head upstairs to their bedrooms.

Each of the children has a story to tell on how they came to live together; JD is of African American decent the eldest of Helen and Jack's children. He was adopted at the age of 6 months. His big and bright brown eyes are always on the lookout for knowledge something his parents are always happy to provide him with.

The twins, Eric and Megan, are the couple's biological children; both blond with big blue eyes, they like to pick on each other a lot, but is obvious how much they care about each other. At the moment both are sporting short hair cuts; Meg (as everyone calls the little girl) has a very cute pixie hairstyle. If one were to see her from the back no one could tell her apart from her bother, but her little earrings give her away. Eric, on the other hand, loves to wear baseball caps and has a big collection along with his baseball trading cards.

Bunjiro or Bunji as he is affectionately known is the newest member of the family he is of Japanese descent and was adopted just a few months earlier after his father, Saburo, went missing in the Himalayas a year earlier and was never found; his mother, Yuka, tragically died during childbirth. Just before Saburo left for the Himalayas on an expedition, he entrusted his only child to the Bennett's care as he had known them for many years even before he was married.

After dinner the children and their mother sit on the couch and watch a little TV before bedtime; Helen finishes off the evening with a bedtime story. This time it is Meg's turn to pick a story, to her brothers chagrin she picks _Sleeping Beauty_. After story time is over Helen tocks each child to their respective bed with a goodnight kiss. Once her little ones are in bed, Helen goes to her own bedroom and readies for bed hoping her husband will come home soon.

It's 3 A.M. when Tech Sergeant Jack Bennett arrives home. He heads upstairs to his bedroom; along the way he goes to each of his kids' bedrooms and gazes at them as they sleep. A smile appears on his lips as he sees each of children sleep soundly; he walks over to his bedroom and stops at the door and stares at his sleeping wife.

A few hours later Helen wakes up to find her husband sleeping by her side, she smiles and snuggles up close to him. Jack lightly wakes and wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer - the two sleep for a little longer then . . . "Daddy! You're home!" Meg shouts as she and her brothers jump in bed with their parents.

The children all wrap their arms around their father talking all at once. "Calm down, calm down." Their father tells them. "Daddy, they were picking on me." Meg says pointing a finger at her brothers. "Did not!" Eric says. "She's lying." Bunji adds. "Not true." JD says. "How could your brothers be picking on you if you just woke up?" Jack says turning to his daughter. The little girl pulls away a little and thinks before answering. "They did it yesterday." She finally answers.

Jack smiles at her. "Are you going to punish them?" She asks. Before he can say a word the boys speak up. "Daddy you aren't going to punish us, right?" Bunji says. "He isn't." JD tells his brother. "Good, I do not like punishments." Eric says. "We love you, daddy." The boys say in unison then get out of the bed and head for kitchen. "I'll make breakfast." Helen tells her husband and follows after the boys.

Father and daughter remain in the room. "Let's go get breakfast." Jack tells his child. She nods and smiles at her father. The two walk hand in hand to the kitchen. There they find her brothers helping their mother set the table. "Go help your brothers." Jack tells Meg. She nods and does as told. "Do you need help." He asks his wife. Helen gives him a quick kiss on the lips before answering. "You can help me get the orange juice." She says.

After breakfast, the family enjoys some quality time with Jack. Since it is the weekend, his wife and children have him all to themselves until Monday.

The family enjoys the warm sunny day outdoors by the beach; Helen is helping her daughter pick flowers while Jack is playing with the boys in the ocean's waves.

The grand Victorian house the family calls home is perch high about a cliff with a winding path that leads to the beach bellow. The ocean air is salty and fresh and the sun is warm and inviting just like the Bennetts like it. Lunchtime is in the form of a picnic thanks to their mother who always plans ahead. As the day comes to a close, both parents and kids are exhausted but happy to have enjoyed the day together as it should be.

Dinner time is usually an affair everyone enjoys, but not as much when Jack is the one making it. Jack loves cooking but some of his culinary creations aren't to his kids taste and more often than not they will try to avoid eating his meals. This time, however, the kids can't do anything about it.

Surprisingly this time their father makes something they like and they eat what is in front of them without fussing. Just like the night before, the kids enjoy their time before bed with their parents watching a little TV and with a bedtime story that Bunji picks this time. The story he chooses is a scary one, more to frighten their sister than to help them sleep.

"I miss you so much." Helen tells her husband once they are alone in bed. "I miss you too." He replies. The two settle for bed enjoying the time they have together, but little do they know one of them will soon be at death's doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bionic-1

Part 2

The weekend is going by too quickly for the family and Monday comes around too soon. "Daddy, do you have to go?" His daughter asks him for the fifth time. "I will be back later tonight." He replies. "Why don't you get another job?" Bunji asks him. Jack smiles at his son, he knows all his children are worry about him flying jets.

"I will be back later tonight." He says yet again, kisses his wife on the lips then gives a hug to each of kids and a kiss on the cheek for his little girl. As he drives away, Helen has a bad feeling, but she has no time dwell on it; the children need tending too. They haven't finish their breakfast and school time is near and she has yet to drive them.

After her usual running around with the kids Helen heads for her job at the Sharp Museum. Once she earns her PhD she will become the head of the marine department. At work, she still has that nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen, but she cannot clearly think of what it is.

As the day progresses Helen manages to push aside the feeling and concentrates on her work. Suddenly she is hit with a horrifying image of fire and twisted metal. She is terrified by the image not knowing what it could possible mean.

The rest of the day is not going well for Helen. She cannot shake that feeling or the image out of her mind.

Finally her day is done and she goes to pick up the kids from school. Helen is glad for the after school programs her children's school offers as her work takes up a long portions of her time; as she nears the school a blinding light hits her the same images she had earlier in the day have come back in a big way. She nearly looses control of the car, but manages to stop just before hitting a pole.

She parks the car turning off the engine and places her sweating forehead in the steering wheel. She rests and breathes until her heartbeat goes back to normal; she feels her cheeks notices they are wet. She looks in the mirror and sees tears falling down staining her face. "What is wrong with me?" Helen asks the mirror. But the mirror does not reply.

After a few minutes she cleans up her face, turns the car back on and drives to the school. She waits anxiously for the children to get out. "Hi mommy!" Meg says cheerily as she takes her sit. Her brother sit after her and say their hellos to their mother. Helen drives back home, but on their way there her kids notice how anxious she is. "What's the matter?" JD asks worriedly. "I'm fine, honey." She says. "Then why are you crying?" Eric asks.

"Mommy?" Bunji says as he grasps his sister's hand. Tears begin to form in the little helpless eyes of Meg and Bunji. "I'm fine," Helen assures her kids, but they do not believe her. "I had a hard day, that's all," she says trying hard to convince them and herself as well.

The children worry and did not stop asking her questions during the drive. After what it seems like the longest drive of her life, Helen arrives home. "Go change your clothes and wash up; dinner will ready in a moment." She tells her kids.

After dinner she helps the kids with their homework in time for their nightly story telling ritual. Once they are asleep Helen passes the living room waiting for her husband to come home. She cannot sleep; she needs to tell someone about what she saw and the only person she could think of is him.

Finally after hours of waiting, Jack arrives and is surprise to see his wife still awake. "What are you doing up so late? It's two in the morning." Jack says. "I cannot sleep." She answers. "What's wrong?" Helen sits on the couch follow by her husband; he holds her hand and waits for her to tell what is the matter. "I had a terrible vision today."

"What kind of vision?" "I saw . . . I saw fire and . . . twisted metal." She says. "What do you think it means?" Jack asks. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good." "Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He reassures her. The two then go to their bedroom and get some sleep. In a few hours it will be time to get up and start their day all over again.

The week is moving slowly, too slowly for Helen and the kids. They cannot wait to spend time with Jack again. Helen still sees the image day in and day out with no clear answer as to what it could possibly mean. The one thing certain is that danger is looming over them.

Friday evening arrives and the kids cannot wait until their father comes home. They have many things they want to do with him. This time, however, that opportunity will not happen.

Just before dinner, the doorbell rings and young man in uniform appears at the door. He takes off his hat and hands Helen a letter. "I'm sorry," he says. She reads it and a sob escapes her lips then tears began to fall.

"His jet crashed earlier today." The young says. "It can't be." Helen says. "The United States Air Force is sorry for-" "Sorry? The Air Force is _sorry_?" snapped Helen. What kind of apology is that?" "Ma'am . . . I . . ." "No, I'm sorry..." Helen says calmly. "I should have not yelled at you, you are only doing your duty." She wipes tears before she continues. "Is my husband still alive or is he… dead?" "All I know is that he was found, but I don't know in what condition he was found in." The young man says.

"I was also assign to take you to base." He says. "Now?" She asks. He nods. "My children . . . I need to make a call -someone needs to look after them. Give me a moment please." She quickly calls her mother, Sophia, and tells her what is going on. In the meantime the young officer is with Helen's kids they are asking questions, but under Helen's instructions he is not telling them anything.

Within 30 min. Helen's mom arrives to take care of the kids while their mom leaves to see their father. "What's wrong with daddy?" Meg asks her grandmother. "He's fine." she answers. JD is not fool at all. "Something is wrong with him." He says. "And how do you know that?" Sophia asks him in her grandmotherly way. "The man that took mom away would not have been here if something wasn't wrong." The little boy says.

Sophia doesn't know what to say her grandson, after all, is right but she can't tell them what it is. The other children look at him with fear in their eyes then they look at their grandmother in hopes their brother is wrong, but her eyes speak the words she cannot say out loud their father is in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Bionic-1

Part3

At the hospital, Helen cannot recognize her husband; his face is swollen beyond recognition. The military hospital has him in what it appears to be a form of body glove to help heal his burns. "Is he going to make it?" She asks the doctor. "We are doing everything we can, but if he doesn't wake up . . ." "…I will have to prepare for a funeral." Helen replies.

The doctor leaves Helen alone with Jack; she sits along side him but does not dare to touch him for fear she might harm him. Out of nowhere Prof. Sharp appears. "How is he doing?" He asks. Helen is startled at first, she has not told anyone of Jack's condition except for her mother. "Professor what are you doing here?" She questions him. "The jet Jack crashed in was my creation." He replies.

"He's not doing well." Helen says answering Sharp's earlier question. The old man nods and takes a seat next to her. "I have something that can save him." He says. "You do?" She says excitedly. He nods. "It can save him, but at a cost." "What cost?" She asks. "I cannot tell you what it is in here, it will better if we meet at the museum where we can talk in private." He says and leaves the room. Helen doesn't know what to think, but if Sharp if offering a way to help her husband she is willing to give it a try.

Later that night she arrives home to find her mother still awake waiting for her. "How is he?" She asks. "Not well," She answers. "The doctors at the base have him wrapped up in some kind of body glove, but he looks so bad I couldn't recognized him." Tears began fall from Helen's eyes as she collapsed onto her mother's arms. "How are the kids?" Helen finally asks her mother. "JD knows something is wrong, his siblings picked up on it and . . . I didn't now what to tell them" Sophia says. The two women continued to speak further onto the night until they headed to bed.

As Helen lays in bed she makes the decision to go see Sharp first thing tomorrow morning. The next day shortly after breakfast she leaves for the museum, though she does not tell her mother where she's going only that she's going to help Jack.

Once at the museum Sharp takes her to the basement and a place she has never seen before. "Welcome to the Special Projects Lab or SPL." The professor says. "The SPL? What do you do here?" Helen asks. "I'm working on a new bionic technology." Sharp says looking at the computer screens. "How is that going to help Jack?" He turns to Helen, "Turning him bionic will save his life in addition it will give him superhuman abilities."

Helen is speechless and it takes her a long time to regain the ability to speak. "What are the risks?" "For starters, the process might not work properly which could further add to his ailing or it could kill him." She gasps. "Second, if it does work both of you would have to keep this a secret from your families including your children."

Again Helen is speechless she cannot fathom such a life. "Can you make this decision without Jack?" Sharp asks her. "I cannot." She says. "If . . . If Jack wakes up we will make the decision together as we always do."

With those words Helen leaves the museum. She realizes that Sharp has given her a way to help her husband, but she cannot take the risk and allow him to make Jack a cyborg without his permission.

Over the next weeks Jack slowly recovers but he is far from full recovery. While he is awake his speech has not fully return and is still unable to move without aid; his children in particular find it hard not being able to physically interact with him and more often than not they leave the hospital upset and in tears.

"Mommy, will daddy ever get better?" Meg asks her mother one night over dinner. "He will, honey." Her mother replies. "How long until we can play with him?" Bunji asks next. "I don't know yet, sweetie." "He's never getting better." A very upset Eric tells his brother. "He will get better." Helen tells him. "But we cannot even touch him." An equally upset JD says.

"Your father will get better, he only needs a little bit more of time to fully heal." Helen tells the kids. After that they continue their meal in silence thinking about all that was said.

The next day Helen goes to see Jack alone leaving the kids in her mother's care. Once at the hospital she discuses with him what Prof. Sharp told her, what it can do for him and what it would mean for their family. "I told him I could not make that decision, only you can." Helen finishes. Jack thinks about the implications before he gives his wife an answer. "Do you think it would be possible for me to talk to Sharp about this?" He asks her. "I will let him know." She replies.

A few days later Sharp is in the hospital discussing with Jack the option he had mention earlier to his wife. "Once you are allow to leave the hospital we will meet in my museum to further discuss the procedure." Sharp says. Jack nods. "I will be free to leave in a few more days." After a few more minutes the two say their good-byes.

Finally Jack released from the hospital but needs help to get around. The children are happy to see him but play time with their father would have to wait a little bit longer. Within weeks, Jack is doing much better and began to play with the kids, but what's on his mind is what Sharp had told him earlier.

Once Jack is in better shape, he and Helen go to see Sharp about his new bionic technology. The three sit in his study where the professor explains what the process is about and the changes it brings to the human body. "As you can see the process is unpredictable, but it can make you a much different man." "If I agree to this procedure what would I have to do in order to repay you?"

"My brother is a deranged man who dreams of ruling the world; he has used his own bionic procedures to enhance himself and now is on a quest to rule the world at any cost. If you become bionic I want you to help me stop him and any one else who might try such a thing." Helen and Jack are silent thinking for a long time before they give an answer. "What is to say I would not be helping you achieve the same thing your brother is after?" Jacks asks.

"I work for the government." Sharp says. "I'm sure you have heard of the agency Q10." "I have." Jack says. "Good. I work with them. They are my liaison to the government; the bionic technology I have created is in partnership with Q10 and the government." Helen and Jack are shocked to hear all this new information.

"You would have to give up your military career and work for me," Sharp added. Helen smiles. "Leaving the military would make the kids very happy." "I'm sure it would." Jack says and smiles. "I tell you what think about what I just says and once you have reach a decision let me know."


	4. Chapter 4

Bionic -1

Part 4

After discussing Sharp's plan Jack and Helen come to the conclusion that it would be in their best interest if they didn't agree with his idea, but little do they know an encounter with Sharp's maniacal brother will change their decision.

Jack is receiving his usual physical therapy at the base, his wife and children are with him today watching his progress. Suddenly a big blast is heard not too far; sirens begin to wail, men and women in uniform are seen running about weapons in hand.

"We have to get out of here." Jack tells his family. He and his family run out of the medical building to find better shelter. "Daddy, I'm scared." Meg cries clutching her mother's hand tightly, her brothers are equally scared each holding to their parents for dear life. Helen too is frightened as she follows her husband's every word to save themselves.

"In here", Jack says taking his family into a building. The family huddles together in a corner when they hear a voice outside, then a man enters the building followed by robots, they hear him call them Cyphrons. At once Jack notices the man has bionic alterations on his face and figures this must be Sharp's brother. They manage to stay hidden from view. Sharp's brother leaves the building the Bennetts are in not finding what he was looking for in there.

Jack and Helen now know what Sharp was talking about when he said his brother wanted to rule the world. The following day they make their way to the museum. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Helen asks her husband. "Yes", he replies. "We've seen what that man can do and probably worse." She nods. The two walk hand in hand and are met at the door by the Professor himself.

"We've made our choice", Jack says. "Come with me", is the reply. The three go to the same lab where days earlier Helen had been. "This is the Special Projects Lab - SPL for short; I work here when I'm not busy with the museum", he says. "This way." Sharp says pointing to a room just off the side of the main lab.

This room is fairly large with a big table in the center and a large machine up above it. "You will become bionic in this room, with the aid of that machine. If you are ready I want you to change into something else." Jack nods. Sharp walks to another room and comes back within minutes with a dark colored garment. "You can change behind those doors." Sharps points to the same room he had just come out of.

Soon after Jack is in place in the machine that will make him bionic and change his and his family's life forever. Sharp leads him to the large round table. "Lay down here", sharp instructs him. "Are you ready?" Jack nods and closes his eyes. There's a flash, the machine starts to spin and lighting falls from above. Helen waits anxiously outside the lab; Sharp walks out first but Helen cannot read the expression on his face.

Her confusion most have shown as Sharp smiles at her and steps to the side to reveal a smiling man behind him: "Let me introduce you to 'Bionic-1'" The Professor says. "Jack? Is that you?" Helen frowns. "I am." Bionic-1 replies and tears begin to fall from her eyes, she runs to her husband and holds on tight.

"I was so afraid it would not work." She says stepping back to get a better look at her husband; she cannot believe the man standing before her is that same man that nearly died a few months back. "You look so different." He smiles at her. "I love you." They come close to a kiss when Sharp interrupts them. "I'm sorry to brake this up, but Bionic-1 you need to know what kind of powers you have and how to use them."

The two follow Sharp to the main computer room. "Computer, show me Bionic-1 file." Whiting seconds Jack's new persona appears on the screen with several areas highlighted.

"As you can see your hearing has been amplified 1000 fold, it will help you hear at any frequency over extremely far distances. Next I made a change to your eyes. . ." "What?" Helen screams. "Don't worry, the new changes helped restore his eyesight he won't need those contacts anymore", Sharp reassures her.

"What can my new eyes do, Professor?" Jack inquires. "This is what you can do now." Sharp replies and one by one his new abilities pop into the screen.

Vision - Telescopic

- Infrared

- Night

- X-Ray

- Tractor Beams

- Lasers

- Video Relaying

Jack's and Helen's mouth are wide open. "I've increase your strength and speed by 1000." Sharp adds; "Come this way so you can try out your new abilities." The three walk to another part of the building. "This is a training room I built for the very purpose of training a bionic person. In here you will learn not only how to use your new abilities but it will help you hold them back when need be."

After one of his regular training sessions Sharp says something Jack did not expect. "You are now ready take on the bad guys, but before that the government wants a demonstration." "What?" Jack is speechless. "The government needs to know about your existence and what you can do to help fight the world's evil."

Several days later Bionic-1 is in Washington DC demonstrating not only what he can do, but Sharp's new technological advances as well. However, the demonstration is short lived as Scarab attacks the area where it was being held. "You know what to do," Sharp says. Bionic-1 nods and quickly goes on the offensive. He takes every single one of Scarab's Cyphrons destroying them all. "Who the hell are you?" An angry Scarab asks him. "My name is Bionic-1." Jack proudly replies and the younger Sharp turns to look at his brother instantly realizing this is his creation.

"You and I will meet again." Scarab cryptically utters before using one of his darkness grenades to escape under the smoke's cover. Once Bionic-1 makes sure everyone is ok he goes to speak with Sharp. "Looks like my brother doesn't like you much." Sharp sighs; "is that good or bad?" asks Jack with a smile, but Sharp, turning his back to him and staring blankly at the sky grimly whispers "he will be back." "And I will be ready for him." Is Bionic-1's reply.

The End


End file.
